


Colors

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This is an story about me and Msitubeatz' OC's that I wanted to make in tribute to her being an awesome artist and friend ^^ Check her out on Tumblr, it's really good.





	Colors

It was quiet and rainy day in Zootopia. It was worse back at Tundratown due to the thick layers of ice. At the home of the blue bunny Spazzie he was on the couch with the laptop on his lap as he was typing away while his friend, the red panda Katrice was watching tv in the living room with him. She was eating a poptart as she noticed him focusing on the laptop of his. She was stuck with him since he helped her from falling over a bunch of times. The weather did say sun was coming any time and that sun and heat would be bright and hot enough to melt the ice in hours. She rather stay with a friend than head home with bruises just from one town.

She did see Spaz typing each word quickly with his fingers pressing the buttons. It was almost like quick speed to her. After the button pressing was stopped he letted out an exhausted sigh that made the red panda look at him. “What story you doing this time?” She said with him looking at her as he stretched his arms up. “Huh? Oh it’s-well its got no title yet so can’t say.” He did a soft chuckle as he was looking back to proofread it. “Oh common. You can tell me.” She smiled as he looked back while grabbing his can of cola and taking a sip from it. 

He seemed to have trouble trying to explain it as his words were trailing off but starting a new sentence every time. Again he letted out a sigh. “Well. Ok there is this uhh, this girl. She was colorful and happy.” Katrice listened as he continued to explain the story. “She was a very passionate artist where her drawings were all too beautiful in anyone's eyes. Well one day she found a city that was completely huge but mostly it was gray. It was sad and depressive.” He moved the laptop to feel comfortable and have him sitting with his legs criss-crossed. 

“So what she did was walk over to the city and started to show her artwork. The beauty and passion of it slowly had the citizens and the entire city start to show their colors.” Katrice was smiling as he was telling this story. He clearly loved talking about it so much according to her mind. “But one day, others went to her to criticize and even say her artwork was too gross. Too bad. Those words made her lose her color as the city was bright and colorful. While she was gray and sad.”

“Oh no” Katrice gasped as she couldn’t believe how much she was getting into the story. Spazzie continued. “The next day, a- ummm. A boy! Yes. A boy walked over to her and saw her artwork. He looked and said ‘Hey these are pretty amazing.’ She smiled but even that wasn’t enough to bring her back her colors.” He grabbed his cola can and took a sip but held it in his hand. “The boy felt like he should thank her with more than just words. So he quickly ran out and headed home. The next day as the girl was still making colorful artwork, he walked over to her with a piece of paper. She took it and looked.”

“What was it?” Katrice asked to which Spazzie smirked and laughed. “I was getting to it. Anyways, She looked and saw that it was a story. A story about her art. She looked at him with a smile on his face and said ‘You really did this?’ to which he replied ‘Yeah. I loved your artwork and even the story you got on it. It’s really cool.’” Again he took another sip but with a smile on his face. “The girl started to get some color back on her with a smile on her face. A real happy smile. He tells her ‘You make some artwork and I’ll make them into stories.’ to which she accepted and started to work. By each day the two worked together. She drew her passion and he wrote his passion mixed with hers.”

“Awwwe.” She smiled and continued to listen to his story telling. “Slowly but surely the girl became colorful again. She was back to having her colors and the boy was happy for her. The boy himself was a helper, he wanted to help as much as he could to others who needed it the most.” As he went on his mood started to go down. His smile slowly disappearing with the red panda girl seemingly worried. “Then everything changed for him. As days went by his love, his family, his entire life was going into shambles. His color started to become gray. From his head to his toe, he was empty and felt nothing. He couldn’t write because without his color, he would never be him again.”

Katrice had no idea how this story was going to go. She could sense this was affecting Spazzie a lot. He coughed but continued as he still looked sad. “The girl saw this and did everything to make him have his color back. Yet it was nothing that made him happy. She didn’t want to lose him to sadness. So she went out home with her colored pencils in hand.” Slowly a smile appeared on his face. “One day, with the boy still standing like a rusty robot and being gray as ever, the girl walked over to him and gave him something big. His eyes widened at it. It was her drawing, but not just any drawing.”

He coughed again as if something was breaking him down. “It was a drawing of him. He just couldn’t believe it. Someone actually did this. He didn’t had to pay and he never asked for it at all. He just looked at her at her smile and eyes. ‘Why give me this?’ He asked to which she replied ‘Well I don’t want to see my friend upset.’”. He looked at her eyes which seemed almost watery as she could see. “At that moment, his feet was starting to have his color back. It reached quickly on to his body as he started to fully in seconds have his color back. The bun-I mean boy just couldn’t say anything but hug her tight while holding onto the artwork. ‘I will never stop writing for you as long as you promise to be you.’ He said to which the girl said back ‘I will keep that promise. Always. As long as you do the same.’ They both agreed that they still will keep going, no matter what. Because of this, he was happy. She was happy. They both were happy. The end.”

He started to rub his eyes with the excuse of dust being in his eyes as Katrice knew what it really was. “Wow Spazzie. That’s actually a pretty good story. You could make it into a kids book.” He smiled as he finished rubbing his eyes. “Oh this is just a one time thing. I’m not going fully soft yet.” He drinked his can and setted it down on the table being far away from his laptop. “Well I’m going to make some bug burgers. Would you li-” his sentence was cut off from the sudden hug by the red panda that just made him stand there in confusion but also having him shocked.

“I’m glad that I helped you bring back your colors.” His eyes widened as soon as she said that. “That obvious huh?” “Well I figured you would write a story about me since I did help you.” She smiled but suddenly felt a hug back from the blue bunny who is trying to not get so emotional. “Thanks for everything Katrice. I really mean it.” He sniffed as she patted his back as they slowly letted go. “Common, how about you make me those burgers? I’ll take three.” “Jeez a bug burger lover much?” She nodded with a smile that he couldn’t help but smile back and laugh. “Ok ok you got me. Three it is.” He said as she got a happy smile and raised her hands up in the air “Yaayyy!~”.


End file.
